The Past Is What You Live It To Be
by the sHINjo
Summary: My heart races...I see him lying there. His body lifeless. I touch his face, feel his skin...so cold. Tears fall from my eyes to spill upon his cheeks. No, he can't be dead... I thought that all heros live to see the happy ending..." IN PROGRESS
1. Burdens

Author's Note: New splurge of ideas. Although, it doesn't seem to fit anywhere else in with my other fanfics that need to be finished. *sighs* I WILL finish them SOMETIME, though…sorry to keep you all waiting. Seriously. Here's my LOTR's novel. Well…the prologue anywho. Yes, this part is mainly things pointed out in the book series, but don't worry the creativity is coming. ^__~

****

"Why is it…that I must carry this burden?" Tears brimmed from the edges of the chosen's hobbit's blue eyes, as he stared into the homely, caring face of his best friend, Samwise. 

Sam paused, biting his lip trying to choose his words carefully. He knew that it was his duty to watch over Frodo, as said by the kindly wizard Gandalf when they began their journey, which had taken them all over the world. Ripped away from their quiet, peaceful lives in the Shire, the two hobbits, later accompanied by Merry and Pippin, another pair of hobbits, quite different from the first two.

"Don't you worry, Mister Frodo, I'm here and I promise to keep a eye on you." Putting a gentle hand to Frodo's slumping shoulder, Sam made to duck beneath the other's arm and wrapped it around his neck supporting half of Frodo's weight in order to help him walk.

A thin smile played across Frodo's pallid, frail face as he greatly took to leaning on to the extra help. "Thank you, Sam…" However, behind the smile remained the urges to raise the one ring again to his finger…

He wanted to disappear. Why was it _he_ who was chosen to set this course of destiny in place? He, Frodo Baggins of the Shire. But to give into the power of the ring, was quite like handing it to Sauron himself. And Frodo knew, that that was not what he wanted; the destruction of Middle-earth.

Eyeing Frodo from the corner of his eye, as he walked slowly, meeting his friend's dragging pace, Sam tried to change the tense mood. "Just think, Mister Frodo…if you give the ring to Aragorn then we can just as easily take Merry and Pippin as well as ourselves back to the homely Shire---" 

"No Sam!" The abruptness of Frodo's cold-toned voice caused Sam to freeze in total incomprehension. "Aragorn will not accept the ring…nor will any other of the living fellowship…" Immediately, his thoughts flashed to when Gandalf so unselfishly sacrificed himself for their well-being. A sickly feeling began to twist his insides, causing him to grab his chest with a lurch. 

Grabbing the green fabric of the traveling cloak, Sam caught Frodo holding him close to himself. "Frodo! You cannot go on like this, you'll kill yourself!"

Slowly, Frodo looked up at Sam, his face as white as a sheet, covered in perspiration. Sam gasped. He knew that expression…it was the same expression Frodo had when he had been stabbed by the Ringwraith's blade. 

"Sam…" His voice was mellow, as a sense of elderly knowledge passed through his tongue, "When I took the ring back at the meeting of the Fellowship…I swore my life to it. Gladriel herself said that only _I_ am the one who can complete this task…so should I die upon this journey...it was to be…"

The other hobbit watched Frodo's head lower slowly, and felt his body become limp upon his shoulder. "Mister Frodo?" his voice quavered. "Mister Frodo?!" As his eyes grew to twice their normal size, Sam hugged his friend to his chest tightly only hoping that the others were near. "Someone, help! Somebody! Anybody!" 

Tears were freely falling down his rounded cheeks as he gently shook Frodo's limp body. "No…you can't leave me, Mister Frodo! Don't do this to me!"


	2. Alone

Author's Note: Hey all! ^___^ Long time no see, neh? x__X Please don't kill me. Gomen-sai, but my life has been terribly busy lately and I haven't had much time to write anything for my loverly fanfics, which I have not forgotten. So…here's the next installment. And thanks to all you loyal fans out there who keep coming back to check my dusty account!

"Uhn…Sam…!" Sitting up abruptly, sharply inhaling his breath, Frodo grasped his chest where the one ring hung from the silver chain. It was still there. "Sam?" The hobbit repeated as his eyes searched the bare horizon. 

The lands were barren, nothing could be seen for miles. Pulling the tattered cloak around his shoulders, Frodo pushed himself to his feet. An unseen wind blew his curly brown hair back into his dirtied face, as his blue eyes grew wide as the realization set in. He was alone. 

_"This is your task, Frodo Baggins of the Shire…If you cannot do it, no one will."_

Gladriel's words whispered across the zephyrs and the hobbit's eyes shut tight in fear. "Oh Sam…where have you gone?" The tears began to run down his cheeks like tiny rivulets. 

But there was nothing to be done now, but the chancing of his trip to the fires of Mordor. As his fingers curled around the golden ring of power that had caused the fate of those tied to its binding spell to spiral downwards, an inner strength rose within him. A swelling feeling that told him to keep going. 

"For Sam…and for the Shire…!" Hauling himself to walking he started to make his way across of the graven desert.

---

"Aragorn!" 

Turning at the familiar voice, the King-to-be stared upon the Elf's thin form as he approached, bow at his side. 

"There's no sight of them. They must have gone off on their own, for our sake."

Running a hand over his forehead, Aragorn sighed slowly and gave a faint smile as a sense of reassurance. "I should trust Frodo's judgment but Elrond established the Fellowship for a reason. I cannot go back on my word of oath."

"Why not just let them make their routs to Mordor and we take our chances at the Black Gate?" Gimli spoke up in his brash voice, a distinguished look upon his beard-covered face.

"Because," Aragorn started.

"Because we have no idea as to the progress of Frodo and Sam. Suppose we were to attack too soon, or late? They could very well be dead or held captive by the Orcs."

Aragorn gave Legolas a small glance of dismay at his last comment, though the Elf was not looking. His attention was diverted to that of a staggering figure off in the distance. 

Their features were shrouded with a great hood and cloak, though as they clutched their chest and staggered, it was clear that whoever they were, they were not in good shape.

Both Aragorn and Gimli followed Legolas' gaze, but one thing caught Aragorn's eye as he stared forlorn; the broken horn of Gondor.

"Who passes, friend or enemy?!" The stubborn dwarf shouted, impudent on retaining his stature of respect, however Aragorn was quick to rush forward to the wounded one's aid.

"Easy…" He said placing a hand on the firm shoulder as he circled round the back of this figure. Raising their head, they looked up at Aragorn and a subtle breeze blew back the hood revealing a very pale Glorfindel. 

All present's eyes grew to twice their size at the sight of the Elf. "Glorfindel…!" Legolas finally said in surprise as he ran to the other side wrapping Glorfindel's arm around his neck.

"Ech…I bring…news from…Gladriel…Ahh!" 

"What happened?" Gimli could do nothing to keep his inquisitive mouth from flapping.

"Just a small assassination pack…Orcs I do believe…" 

"Assassination pack?" Legolas shot a glance at Aragorn behind Glorfindel as they made slow progress to the small cave in the side of the mountain they set for camp. "Orcs usually stay in large groups…something must have startled the ranks."

"Here, lie down." Aragorn leaned down and set Glorfindel's back against the side of the cave. Removing his hand lightly from the wound, he could see the broken shaft of an arrow. "Legolas, get some of the water, please."

His gaze shifted from that of the wound to its owner and he held a solemn look upon his expression. "Many apologies…" And with that he reached down and ripped what remained of the shaft and arrow from the Elf's body.

  
After a while, Glorfindel was capable of mouthing full sentences without much trouble. His wound had been cleaned and bandaged but he still held a face of discomfort.

"Gladriel told me to tell you that Frodo and Sam…they're alive and well."

Aragorn let out a sigh of relief, though the second matter of Glorfindel's presence stung like a hornet's bite.

"But as for Boromir…" He slowly removed the Horn of Gondor from his neck and held it up to Aragorn. "Boromir….he didn't make it."

They all bowed their heads in silence, though none could deny the fact that they knew such an action might eventually come to pass. His obsession with using the ring as a sense to save Middle Earth had caused his eyes to be clouded with the mist of lies.

"And what of Merry and Pippin?" Gimli finally piped up.

Glorfindel looked at the dwarf with a dull gaze. "Not a single sign of their presence."

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: Sorry guys. I've lost my ideas for writing right now and since I'm at a friends house I have to post it on FF.Net so that I can get it for later reference. …Three pages should be enough to keep you rabid fans on hold for a couple more months right..? XD I'm just kidding… I hope to have more of this up after V-Day, and hopefully some of the other fanfics.


End file.
